


You´ll never see it coming

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Bow down to your king [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub!Seth, dom!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: Every now and then Finn stepped into the room just to be sure his little toy wasn´t moving. It was so much fun for him to tease him. Making a noise. Walking behind Seth.To see how he frightened again and again.





	

Every now and then Finn stepped into the room just to be sure his little toy wasn´t moving. It was so much fun for him to tease him. Making a noise. Walking behind Seth.  
To see how he frightened again and again. Every single noise, gust of wind made him wince. Sometimes Finn was just standing there watching him. Watching him waiting for another sound.

Waiting for the unknown. What would happen? When would it happen. He heard a door closing. Footsteps. A gust of wind. He was scared. Shivering.  
Somehow it turned him on not to know what his Demon King would do next. But on the other side he was scared of what his King would do.  
   
In the meantime Finn tried to get close to Seth as quiet as possible. Stood behind him.  
“My my king?” he stuttered anxious.  
Without any warning Finn put on some headphones on his ears. Seth was so shocked. He tried to get up. But Finn pushed him down on the ground again.  
“Is it you my king?” Seth wanted to know even he knew he wouldn´t get an answer.  
He didn´t know how much time was passing by. For him it felt like an eternity. Nothing happened.  
At least Seth thought so.  
What he didn´t knew was that Finn already placed himself right in front of him. Pants down. Already jerking off his cock. Enjoying that scared look on Seths face. He increased his pace more and more.  
His breath got faster. He slowed down his pace. Massaged his cock gently. Trying to enjoy this feeling and his view on the shivering Seth a bit longer. While jerking off his cock Finn imagined what he could do  
with Seth. With these pictures on his mind he couldn´t hold it back. With a loud moan he enloaded his cum on Seths face.  
   
Seth winced. Not knowing what just happened to him he tried to get rid of his bonds.  
“Stop it” Finn put up the headphones. “Clean yourself”  
“I...I can´t my king. I´m still tied up” Seth stuttered. In some way hoping Finn would release him.  
“You´ve got a tongue.” Finn answered putting down the headphones again.  
   
Seth did what he was told to. Slowly tasting what was on his face. Realizing it was the tasty salty cum of his king made him kind of happy. And he again felt his cock growing.  
   
But again he was left alone. Alone in his own dark, silent world full of dirty pictures in his mind.


End file.
